Talk:Dimitri Mayakovsky
Where did you get information about his name and appearance? 16:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't the one who added that info, but I believe it was from a recent interview with DICE. I forget exactly where, but I remember seeing it. 17:31, July 1, 2011 (UTC) If the Russian is trying to stop the PLR then wouldn't that make the Russians allies with the U.S. and EU? Maybe he works for the U.S. and EU and does not work for Russia. He could be like Nikolai from another FPS. The developers told us that they would avoid explaining the conflict's reasons to prevent a controversy. I really want them to elaborate a bit more on the plot, but I guess we'll just have to find out... Russian Agent in France? Anyways, like the above, I think we might see a three-way fight between the USMC, the RUS, and the PLR in France. Also, it shows the PLR aren't limited to the Middle East, and that they might be, for a lack of better term, a joint nation insurgency.--ATP2555 II 17:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Spetsnaz or no? Is Dmitri a Spetsnaz operative? I've listed him as such at the template, but I'm not 100% sure. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I dunno.I think at this point all we know is that he's a Russian agent. Nothing really relating him to the Spetsnaz, though. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is highly possible, if the article is right and he works for the GRU. GRU is the agency that operates the GRU Spetsnaz, currently the best known of all Russian spec ops (spetsnaz being an abbreviation of several Russian words, basically meaning special operations forces). Th3 razor 16:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :he is a spetsnaz opertative :read my post down below A good Russian Is it true? A good Russian in an american media? the anti-russian period is about to over? or it's just another ugly trick aka double agent from the US what? Why would a Russian agent be sent to French soil to stop a bomb threat? Sounds cool and all, but why not be a little more realistic (GIGN)? I doubt Russia would actually do such a thing in reality (not hating on Russia, just saying)... HighbornBEN10 22:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Because the French are a bunch of fucking pussies and can't learn how to defend their own country on their own. Maybe both the US and RU are acting as the world's police. That may explain why the Marines are in France because they just ran off like they did in WWII. Okay, let's not turn this into a contest of 'I can make fun of French people more than you can!' Also, YuriKaslov pointed out that the Spetsnaz may have been sent to stop the attack before the Russians are implied as the perpetrators, but it backfires. Anyway, the GIGN or another branch of French Law Enforcement WERE deployed, as unless the PLR wear Spetsnaz skins in Single player, it shows a Spetsnaz agent (Who looks identical to the Russian engineer in MP) being arrested in the launch trailer by what looks like French Law Enforcement (Or GIGN). '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 12:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah really. Last time I checked, the US acted like the world's police, not the RF.ATP2555 II 14:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Don't make fun of France! Ever heard of the French Resistance? But I get the story with the PLR trying to frame Russia. Can't wait! HighbornBEN10 22:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Is it me? Or France like's to get owned and occupied each time it gets involved in war (Vietnam, WWII etc) Zephalian 02:24, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, France doesn't have enough manpower and firepower to hold back or beat the enemy, so probably yes, Zephalian. 02:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Am I really the only one who looks beyond modern times? Even in WWI, France successfully held their ground, France conquered ALL of Europe and much of north africa in the Napoleonic Wars, successfully held off the Moors in upper Spain during Charlemagne's reign, crushed the Saxon pagans (also under Charlemagne's guiding hand), and they displaced much of Western Rome. France's military history is almost unrivalled by any other post-Roman European nation, with perhaps the exception of Austria (with extension into the old Holy Roman Empire) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :True True, The French were really powerful at one stage especially one part during the Hundred Year War with the House of Valois and others etc Zephalian 02:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. The French were definitely powerful at one point, but they seem to be falling behind. Although I don't think it will happen again, now that they have the FAMAS (Insert Black Ops joke here) '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 12:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Just quit it with this 'France=losers' sh*t. HighbornBEN10 22:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cyrillic In Russian, aren't 'i's and 'y's represented by a backwards-looking N thing? And 'y's have the half-circle above it. Unless someone else has a reason why 'U' characters are used. IIRC, that isn't even in the Russian Cyrillic script. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, nevermind; they look proper in source mode. They don't render right on my computer here. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No definite proof of Dima's suicide. There is no definite proof of Dima's suicide attempt in the final scene. Even more likely, US special forces (CIA,) are about to raid him a short time after the Paris blasts. Remember the US viewed him as the bad guy instead of Solomon. ( 16:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC)) :Indeed. According to The Russian, a tie-in novel that takes place after the game, says it survived. Whether or not it's canon is up for debate. Th3 razor 19:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Since BF3's tie-in is official, unless otherwise stated it's taken as canon. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, since when was there any gunshot? He could've been writing a suicide note, but I never heard any shot fired. Only the knock at the door, and then it cuts to credits, which is where the novel allegedly ties in. 07:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Actor Is it me or does Dima remind you the actor Oleg Taktarov, who also played the alfa group spetsnaz operator in Predators? TheFrantic0utlaw 02:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Oleg Taktarov voiced Dima in the game, so that explains it. Th3 razor 19:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Dima's status. Dima doesn't die in The Russian. Just read the epilogue. He is very much alive. But his status is still up for debate, since the book seems to be non-canon. In the book Dima defuses the Paris nuke. TheFrantic0utlaw 16:24, February 28, 2012 (UTC) why can't there be more stages where you can play as dimitri mayakovsy i wish there were more i think they should've had more missions with this guy in them.... He does appear in BF4, but then he dies :( Tehecksbawksaddict (talk) 12:44, October 29, 2013 (UTC) NOT IN BATTLEFIELD 4! Seriously STOP saying he is!!! '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 12:12, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Well he is. Farsuperior (talk) 05:11, March 2, 2014 (UTC) It was not officially known he was at that time -- 05:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh didn't know that he was officially in the game. Man your signiture is awesome Farsuperior (talk) 05:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank You -- 05:41, March 2, 2014 (UTC) BF4 Campaign Is it me or why Dima, Irish and Recker being imprisoned in the facility, and also the reasons are unknown, meaning no explanation whatsover, tell me why they are being imprsioned. Dima = Reznov Dima's role in Battlefield 4 is awfuly simmilar to that of Viktor Reznov in CoD: Black Ops...Russian Soldier form the last game geting betrayed and thown in prison by his country, and than befreinding an American Millitary POW and helping him bust out, dying in the prosses, and both were involved with issues with Weapons of Mass destruction, both also started the escape by directly handing the main charachter a mele weapon, Also Reznovs Best sreind was named Dimitri, (Probably just a Coincidence)....Im just saying (P.S. Don't judge me for playing CoD) 04:53, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, the two series borrow from one another often. We're still not referencing Resnov to Dima in the article -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 05:10, November 1, 2013 (UTC) BF4 Is it confirmed that "Dima" in Battlefield 4 is actually Dimitri Mayakovsky? (is his full name said in BF4?) That seems unlikely, due to the different voice actors and drastically different appearance. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 15:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) The fact that he is known as DIMA ingame and how he talks of events of BF3 -- '' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 15:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Is he still working for spetznaz?? in BF4? and how does he die??? Well hes in prison so no..... Check the page on how he dies '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 01:22, November 4, 2013 (UTC) @Ultimate94ninja: You're joking, right? Of course they are the same person. 19:04, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Totally unnecessary? Does anyone else think Dima was unnecessarily shoehorned into BF4 and killed off? The level would have played out no differently had he been replaced by a random Chinese dissident, right? So what real purpose did it serve by putting Dima in the role? Ghost Leader (talk) 22:00, January 21, 2017 (UTC) spetsnaz? yes. Dima is Spetsnaz (not GRU) soldier, cause Spetsnaz is part of GRU (Russian' main intelligence control), and it works for it as behind the enemy line direct information source, Spetsnaz is paratroopers unit, so we got confirmation of this in mission Kafarov, or Comrades. Otherwise Dima and his squad members has simmilar suits like Spetsnaz soldiers in multiplayer. Spetsnaz isn't a specific unit, it's an umbrella term for elite units in the Russian military, analogous to the term Special Operations Forces in the US military. Ghost Leader (talk) 04:33, February 8, 2018 (UTC)